Touchy Fox
Transformers 2005 - Wednesday, September 08, 2004, 8:56 PM ---------------------------------------------------------- Mausoleum(#3454 RLntN) Peering around this gigantic, quiet room, you feel the urge to speak only in hushed tones or not at all. The floors and wall here are pristine, with almost no features save a few stylized Autobot symbols. A row of caskets lines one end of the room. Each casket is opened to show the body of the Autobot resting within. Although there are no names on the caskets, you recognize each: Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Brawn, Wheeljack, Windcharger. They vary in appearance, size and function, but each has made the final sacrifice for their cause. The features of each Autobot are serene and composed, helping the peaceful nature of the entire room. Behind the others, slightly raised, lies a much larger casket. Contents: Wipeout Michael Briar Foxfire Open Casket Holding the Body of Optimus Prime Foxfire gives a small laugh. "*That* sounds like an Autobot leader." He grins a little. "Actually, I don't know of any of us who ever have. It's probably a Decepticon thing." Since the cassette was built for special missions rather than warfare, it's unlikely that HE has. Foxy smirks, to emphasize his point. A little, anyway. Michael Briar slips his hands into his jacket pockets, making sure he moves the laser scalpel. Dang thing always gets in the way. Michael shrugs with a sniff, "We leader types muddle through the best we can. I sympthize with Rodimus on this one though. If it were me, I'd put a laser to his head and take him apart." Scattershot steps into the mauseleum with a neutral-half-pissed look on his face and...oh wait he's always like that. "What's with the gathering in this 'holy' place? Somethin' new I didn't know about?" The technobot walks over to the gathered group. Foxfire rolls his optics and glances toward Scattershot. "We're payin' respects to the dead guys. What'd'ya think we're doin'?" He gives a small snort and flops down onto his stomach, looking slightly aggravated. He's still upset about the whole Broadcast thing, which nobody at this time even knows about save for Wipeout. Michael Briar would just guess he was upset about the decepticon in the repair bay. Michael looks up at Scattershot and says, "We do have the right to do that, right Scattershot?" Michael gives a little smirk while he looks up at the technobot, who could squish him with just a thought. Wipeout turns away at last from the fallen hero, and looks at Foxfire and Scattershot. Silently, she makes her way to Foxfire. Knealing beside the foxbot, she gently pets him. "You still worried about the radio?" she asks, meaning Broadcast. Scattershot relaxes a bit "Sure ya got a right. I was just checkin' cuz quite frankly. It's rare to see peeps in here. Too often we see to just walk by this room and go about our business while forgetting about who got us where we are today." The technobot frowns at Briar. He's still feeling a bit raw about those allegations towards the human general. Without giving an actual answer, Foxfire nods to Wipeout. However, he decides to vent out a little frustration by...replying to Scattershot, apparently. "*Some* of us," he states, "DO remember who got us where we are, an' like to visit every now n' then." He grits his teeth a bit. "Even if a few of us never saw 'em when they were alive." Michael Briar shakes his head, "Foxfire...down boy. Scattershot didn't mean anything by it. You know how he is." Michael smiles up at Scattershot, but takes a step back at the frown. Some transformers still hold a grudge, which is understandable. Wipeout looks at Scattershot, then Foxfire. "This is no place for arguments." she says, her voice quiet. "This is a place to remember just what this war is about...And how dedicated they were." She pats Foxfire absently. To him she murmurs, "Need to talk?" Scattershot looks down at the fox "Hey calm down pal. This isn't a place to be angry. If yer angry the training room's down that hall." The taller autobot takes a little stroll around the place checking out the various statues of those he knew personally and from those he only knew by name. Foxfire grunts, and shoots a glare at Michael, but doesn't challenge him to a battle of insults. In fact, he doesn't speak at all, until Wipeout addresses him again. "I'm *fine*," he snaps, then, still looking agitated, he winces at the tone of his own voice. "Broadcast's a fraggin' idiot, that's all." Michael Briar looks confused and says, "What did that Junkion train do again?" Wipeout looks at Foxfire sharply. "Caster has his own problems." she says, her voice sharp. She turns to Michael. "None of your business, sir." Ouch, WO's not all too happy. "Foxfire, he'll come around. Please, lets talk...I want to tell you something about Caster.." Wipeout sounds torn, as if she's caught in a hard place. Foxfire actually snarls at Wipeout, though also glancing to Michael out of the corner of an optic. "Broadcast hates me!" he growls. "I wanted to help him, an' make sure he doesn't get 'imself killed, but that ingrate had the *nerve* to dismiss me as a burden!" Foxfire glances at the femme, but manages to calm his tone, and speaks firmly. "There is *nothing* you call tell me about Broadcast that will make me change my mind. I don't care if he gets himself blown up." He must be really angry to speak in such a harsh manner. Wipeout freezes for a moment. "He. Does. Not. Hate. You." She says, biting off each word. "If only you knew his story..." Then she hears the rest of what Foxfire says. "Please don't say that, please!" she cries quietly, her voice sounding frightened. "Please don't-" She gets up and backs away a bit, as if Foxfire had changed into something else. "Please-" Now standing, Foxfire instinctively extends his claws, baring his fangs aggressively at Wipeout. It never once crosses his mind that she is his friend, probably his *best* friend next to Blaster and the other cassettes, and that he shouldn't be acting this way with her. "That pile of scrap can go spend eternity in the Pit for all I care. I admit that I didn't like him at first, but I tried my best to be friendly with him, but he doesn't appreciate anything I do to help him. Before I would've died to make sure he stays alive, but now I just don't care." Foxfire, his ears lowered like an angry wolf, flashes his teeth at the femme again, and shouts, "I JUST DON'T CARE!" Without waiting for a response, he whips around and dashes out of the mausoleum, forgetting about the deceased Autobots, with only one thing on his mind: to get away, as far away from Metroplex as he can. Scattershot winces as the foxbot yells in the mauseleum "No use trying to wake up the dead it only works in fairytales." The technobot turns around to ask the foxbot what's his damn problem. Of course it seems to be Broadcast but for some reason Scattershot's nag filters prevented him from hearing the first part. "Oh well...! Wipeout watches Foxfire run away. "Foxfire, come back! Please! Foxfire..." She starts racing after him, but stops and falls to her knees. "I dont...wanna loose you too...Come back Foxxie..." She hangs her head. "don't leave me..." Wipeout transmits a message via radio to Foxfire. Foxfire receives a radio transmission from Wipeout. Foxfire transmits a message via radio. Wipeout receives a radio transmission. Wipeout transmits a message via radio. Foxfire receives a radio transmission from Wipeout. Foxfire transmits a message via radio. Wipeout receives a radio transmission. Foxfire leaves the Mausoleum. Foxfire has left. You leave the Mausoleum through the sliding doors. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *